thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rerez
Rerez is an internet series created by Shane Luis where he primarily reviews video games. The series was picked up by TGWTG.com in October 2014. Episodes * Galaxian Mini Arcade Review (October 3rd, 2014) * Classic & Rare Digital Cars (October 6th, 2014) * Pac-Man Mini Arcade Review (October 8th, 2014) * Frogger Mini Arcade Review (October 22nd, 2014) * The Most Obscure Console Ever (October 24th, 2014) * First Video Game Console Ever (October 29th, 2014) * Top 5 Video Game Songs You've Never Heard (November 3rd, 2014) * Meze 73 Classics Headphones Review (December 5th, 2014) * Merry Gear Solid (January 5th, 2015) * Top 5 Games You Missed in 2014 (January 7th, 2015) * Cooking 4 Gamers - Joe & Mac & Cheese (January 8th, 2015) * Power Stone Collection (PSP) (January 10th, 2015) * Top 5 NES Games (January 11th, 2015) * Huge Storage Room Game Hunting (January 16th, 2015) * Retro Duo & RetroGEN Review (January 18th, 2015) * Pokemon & Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on SNES (January 24th, 2015) * Arcade Block 2 (February 21st, 2015) * Game Dave's Urusei Yatsura: Lum no Wedding Bell Review (February 22nd, 2015) * Hauppauge HD PVR Rocket Review (February 22nd, 2015) * Arcade Block 3 (March 3rd, 2015) * Darkman (NES) (March 7th, 2015) * Sumo Gamer Review! (March 8th, 2015) * Game Boy Camera (March 9th, 2015) * XaviX Port Jackie Chan Fitness Review (April 22nd, 2015) * Nintendo Summer Media Event! (August 12th, 2015) * Smallest SNES Game Ever Made! (August 14th, 2015) * 150 Pokedex Pokemon! (August 17th, 2015) * The Worst Console Ever Made 2 (September 22nd, 2015) * Super Nintendo Rare & Obscure Counter Tester (February 18th, 2016) * Layers of Fear Spooky Unboxing & Review (February 24th, 2016) * Nintendo's Lost Console, The iQue Player (February 25th, 2016) * Super Nintendo Exertainment Bike (March 3rd, 2016) * Donkey Kong Jr. Nintendo Mini Arcade (March 10th, 2016) * NeGcon PlayStation Controller (March 17th, 2016) * Super Small Pocket Dream Video Game Console (March 24th, 2016) * Super Retro Trio Review (March 31st, 2016) * One Handed SNES Controller (April 2nd, 2016) * Sega's Forgotten Motion Game: Sega Pods (April 7th, 2016) * 8Bitdo ZERO Gamepad (April 14th, 2016) * Ultra Racer 64 (June 14th, 2016) * The Ultimate Retro Console: Retron 5 (June 16th, 2016) * Nintendo NitroStick (June 21st, 2016) * ZX Spectrum Vega (June 23rd, 2016) * SD2SNES (July 5th, 2016) * Everdrive 64 (July 12th, 2016) * Combaterwing Gaming Mouse (July 13th, 2016) * Song of the Deep Review (July 15th, 2016) * Horipad Mini 64 (July 21st, 2016) * Headlander Review (July 27th, 2016) * Hauppauge! HDPVR 60 (August 1st, 2016) * Xbox One S Review (August 2nd, 2016) * Dreamcast 2 (August 3rd, 2016) * Quickshot Joypad (August 9th, 2016) * No Man's Sky Review (August 15th, 2016) * Modded PS4 Controller Chaos Review (August 22nd, 2016) * Quickshot Chimera 2 (September 1st, 2016) * Tesoro Gram Spectrum Mechanical Keyboard Review (September 6th, 2016) * First Nintendo Console Ever Made - Color TV-Game 6 (September 10th, 2016) * PS4 Pro Doesn't Do 4K Blu-Rays? (September 11th, 2016) * PlayStation VR Thoughts & Impressions (September 12th, 2016) Positives Positives is a show where Shane looks at positive aspects in games and occasionally movies that are normally considered bad. * Back to the Future (October 10th, 2014) * Super Mario Bros. The Movie (October 20th, 2014) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (October 27th, 2014) * Bubsy 3D (PS1) (November 2nd, 2014) * Bomberman: Act Zero (July 3rd, 2015) * Hatred (August 13th, 2015) * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (August 19th, 2015) * Street Fighter: The Movie (February 16th, 2016) * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (February 23rd, 2016) * Far Cry The Movie (March 1st, 2016) * Sonic and the Black Knight (March 8th, 2016) * Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (March 29th, 2016) * Final Fantasy 7 Sucks! (April 1st, 2016) * Doom The Movie (April 5th, 2016) * Superman 64 (April 12th, 2016) * Wii Music (April 19th, 2016) * Motion Controls for the SNES! - Power Pad Tilt (July 17th, 2016) * We Happy Few Alpha Impressions (July 28th, 2016) Negatives Negatives is a show where Shane looks at the negative aspects of games that are normally considered good. *Metal Gear Solid (May 19th, 2015) *Sonic the Hedgehog (May 20th, 2015) *Super Mario Brothers (May 22nd, 2015) *Star Fox Adventures (March 15th, 2016) *Undertale (March 22nd, 2016) The Hook The Hook is a show where Shane discusses a topic usually related to video games. *Why You Should Play Bad Video Games (October 13th, 2014) *Anita Sarkeesian Should Make Mirror's Edge 2 (January 6th, 2015) *Dream Games for E3 2016 (June 9th, 2016) *The Death of Call of Duty (Infinite Warfare) (June 11th, 2016) *Let Someone Else Build a Better Xbox (June 17th, 2016) *Nintendo's Future w/Big Mike & Terence (July 19th, 2016) *Sonic Mania & Sonic 2017 Might Not Suck! (July 29th, 2016) *The Battle For VR (August 31st, 2016) *The Death of Consoles (September 7th, 2016) Before Before is a show where Shane reviews games that were predecessors to other, more popular titles. *Pokemon / Smart Ball (March 1st, 2015) After After is a show similar to Before where Shane reviews games that were follow-ups to other more popular titles. *Another World / Heart of Darkness (March 14th, 2015) Next Game Dave Next Game Dave is a show where Shane's friend Dave is challenged to play games one after the other. *Initialize (March 15th, 2015) *Final Fantasy (March 16th, 2015) *Gamer Fuel (March 17th, 2015) *Bubbles Arcade (March 18th, 2015) *The Mediator (March 19th, 2015) *Wii Sports (March 20th, 2015) *Virtual Boy (March 21st, 2015) Defining Moment Defining Moment is a show where Shane looks at the moment in a video game or game series where its tone or atmosphere was really established. *Resident Evil Revelations 2 (April 12th, 2015) Specials *Patreon Announcement (April 7th, 2015) *X16 - Massive Xbox Game Show in Toronto (September 1st, 2016) Links *Rerez on TGWTG.com Category:Shows Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Content Category:TGWTG